Bent or Broken?
by TrulyMe
Summary: When a mysterious girl passes your window at midnight what do you do? certainly not go out and follow her but thats exactly what austin did. Ally is a broken girl with a shattered past can austin pick up all the pieces and make her whole again or will he leave her like everyone else she loves. *Aussly*
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

**On the night of the full moon a shadowy figure slinked by the lake. I could see from the moon light that it was a dim outline of a girl. I got up from my comfy blue bed and rubbed my tired eyes to get some sleep out of them and ruffled my beach blond hair as I walked to my large window. As I watched I wondered who would be out at this late hour. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head, I started to feel slightly dizzy so I sat down but never took my eye off the shadowy figure as she pulled a torch out of a bag, flicked it on and kept moving. I shifted myself to the left of my window to get a good look and knocked over my picture frame I looked at it on the floor and sighed as I put it back on its table, then quickly turned my gaze back to her as she slowly stopped and looked towards my window curiously. I ducked down under my window ledge seeping onto the rug below.**

**I kept watching for a good five minutes as she sat down behind a tree, slightly out of sight and took a bite of something. I got up and went to my desk and got my torch I then went into my wardrobe and closed the door making sure I could dtill see her though. I turned on my torch and naturally grabbed my black hoodie,black jeans,black t-shirt and my black sketchers perfect for a midnight sneak out. I tiptoed back to my window and got my backpack it was the only black one I had.I hesitated before thinking YOLO right? Wrong I hadn't thought about what could happen in the events to come, but I still looked for a tree to climb onto before I changed my mind.I slipped out of my window onto a little ledge where my flowers used to sit, (note the word USED, lets just say don't play basketball and use your window as a "ring") and scanned the scenery and saw a big oak tree that grows just outside of my window. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto to the closest branch and breathed a sigh of relief it was stable I made my way down the tree as quickly and quietly as possible and moved toward a bush near where the girl was. It was quite hard because my shoes are quite thin and the path was made of rocks so I had too be quiet. When I finally made it across the path I crouched behind a small bush and waited. It felt like hours before she got up and moved further into the night. I followed making sure I wasn't too close or too far.**

**She stopped at little river bank and looked back as if she knew I was there and stepped over a few rocks through the river. When she had made it across she stopped looked back again, waited a few seconds and then kept walking. I made my way over the rocks and followed it was only then I noticed it was early dawn and the sun was rising it looked so beautiful But I couldn't stand here and marvel at the sun I had to follow the mysterious beauty. I spotted her walking into a little hut so I hid behind the first tree I could find. I thought about going back to the river and getting some water but I saw her looking through the window staring at the wide gum tree I was standing behind. So I made the best with what I had end pressed my back further into the tree. But by the time the sun had fully risen I really regretted not packing breakfast. **

**All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder I jumped then tilted my head just enough to see the secretive girl looking at me with a plate of toast with butter on it by her feet.'' its for you" she said in the tiniest but delicate voice, now that I see her properly she looked beautiful with long,silky brown hair with light ombre tips and deep brown eyes. She was wearing damp blue denim jeans with a splash of yellow and pink on her top and black high top runners. I took the plate gratefully Now wasn't the time to tell her I wasn't too fond of butter so I put aside from me and introduced my self, ''Hi, my name is Austin, I'm sorry I followed you but well…I got curious and…..'' I didn't get to finish because she interrupted me**

**'' thats ok I don't usually get visitors thats all'' she said ''my name is Ally, do you want to come inside?'' I smiled and picked up my stuff as we walked Ally told me all about how she was a orphan and had no parents and how she found this hut and has been living in it for the past seven years. ''Im fourteen now, I found this when I was seven'' she said as we walked through the door into a creative home. She had carved chairs and tables out of wood and two beds.''A friend and I used to live here until one day when she was getting some fish and a hunter had mistaken her for an animal'' Ally said as her voice cracked, I gasped, I was shocked and scared now. Ally must have seen my face because she quickly reassured me and said ''But their aren't any more hunters they were banned after her death'' She had a worried look on her face so I tried to look brave. I hoped she wouldn't notice that a tear was rolling down my face. To late, she saw the tear and gave me a tissue with a concerned look on her face. I accepted the tissue, wiped my delicate hazel eyes.**

**There was an awkward silence so I broke it by asking "Where am I?" Ally got a distracted look on her face and mumbled something I couldn't hear.I looked at her expectantly she turned away I asked again a little more forcefully and she said louder and clearer " Stoney Brook ". I looked at her, shocked "But its " I started to stammer but was cut off by Ally in the tiniest and guiltiest voice " I know " she said. "THATS LIKE THREE HOURS FROM HOME" I Yelled getting a little Agitated.I stepped back a mix of feelings whirled inside of me Anger, Shock, Annoyance but then a wave of guilt came over me like a cloud of dust I turned and looked at Ally and hugged her,a tear trickled down her cheek I pulled away and looked at her hoping to get a glimpse of her face but she had her face buried in her hands her hands dripping wet from her tears. I felt horrible and like I had pushed everything onto her. It wasn't her fault, she didn't tell me to climb out of my window and follow her. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. Then she turned around and looked at me with the saddest eyes and said...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

**I slipped through the side of a bush and tiptoed by the lake. I could see where I was going through the moon by I quietly looked around no one was here. Good. I pulled a torch out of my bag and switched it on as a cloud had rolled by covering the moons dazzling light.i kept moving until I heard a slight thud, in froze and turned around looking toward a window where the sound had most likely come from.i saw a bit of blond hair duck down under the ledge. I smirked whoever he or she was they would never become a spy.**

**I kept walking for a good five minutes then sat down behind a tree, slightly out of sight and took a bite of a piece of warm bread. I held my mirror from my pocket out and aimed it towards the window where I could see a boyish figure jumping don't from the big oak tree to the left of his window to the ground. e he was struggling to keep quite while walking across the gravel stoned path. I smirked once again as he I could see hid behind a bush thinking I hadn't noticed nor seen him at all.**

** I sat down and watched the shimmering moonlight dance across the lake for a little while but then released I'd better keep moving so I got up and moved further into the night. He followed making sure he wasn't too close or too far but I could still see him.**

**I stopped at little river bank and looked back at him, I could see him better then before because it was early sunrise. I stepped over a few rocks through the river and turned toward him only to see him gazing at the sun as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. I kept walking and stopped in front of my cozy hut. As I walked through the door millions of memories I had been trying to forget came toward me I let a tear fall the quickly regaind myself in time to see the boy hiding behind a tree his dirty beach blond hair shone in the sun. I quickly wipped up some toast at spread some butter on it. I felt horrible for leading him out here. As I walked out I realised he had no idea I was behind him so I politly tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped and tilted his head upwards to look at me. As soon as he saw me the tired look on his face vanished and was replaced with a smile but was the taken over by guilt. "its for you" I said, I saw him studing me carfully and then exepting the plate. He didnt eat it he just placed it beside him and stood up. Now that I saw him properly I relised he was more than just a boy that had followed me he felt like so much more. I didnt understand how I felt about him so I pushed my feelings aside just in time to hear him introduce himself ''Hi, my name is Austin, I'm sorry I followed you but well…I got curious and…..'' He didnt get to finish his sentence because I had interrupted him by saying '' thats ok I don't usually get visitors thats all" I paused before saying "my name is Ally, do you want to come inside?'' he smiled and picked up his bag and the plate, as we walked I told me all about how I was a orphan and had no parents and how I found this hut and has been living in it for the past seven years. ''Im fourteen now, I found this when I was seven'' I said as we walked through the door into my "creative" home. ''A friend and I used to live here until one day when she was getting some fish and a hunter had mistaken her for an animal'' I said as her voice cracked, he gasped and looked so shocked and scared now so I quickly reassured him and said ''But their aren't any more hunters they were banned after her death'' I had a worried look on my face as he tried to look brave. I noticed a tear roll down Austin's pale cheek so I handed him a tissue and he took it gratefully and wiped his wet rimed eyes. Their was an awkward silence but Austin broke it by asking "Where am I?" I got a distracted look on my face and mumbled something hoping he couldn't hear.**

**He looked at me expectantly and I turned away so he asked me again a little more forcefully and I said louder and clearer " Stoney Brook ". I looked at his shocked face "But its " he started to stammer but was cut off by me in the tiniest and guiltiest voice I said " I know ". "THATS LIKE THREE HOURS FROM HOME" he Yelled getting a little Agitated. I whimpered lightly seeing a mix of emotions whizz through his eyes that immediately set on guilt. I could feel wet hot tears coming down my cheek,He hugged me for what felt like forever and a little part of me was wishing he would hold me forever but he pulled away after a minute and I couldn't help but feel disappointed I didn't know why though so I focused on the problem right now. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and looked at him and said...**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**HI GUYS! (is that too cheery?...okay i'll go emo) Thankyou For all the reveiws, follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! :D but im kinda at a writers block right now :/ didn't really think this one through. So if you guys have any suggestions on what to write or what Ally says please post a comment below (lol i know its not below but thats what people on youtube say so...YOLO) AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND FINDING OUT IT HAS SO MANY VEIWS (6...okay its small But HUGE for me...DONT JUDGE ME -_-) SO THANKYOU! :D (and thanks for the tip ill only post things like this in bold :D)**

**P.S**  
**I don't own Austin And Ally Cause if i did i wouldn't write about them i would make a MOVIE about them because writing about people i know in a romantic way would just be totes creepy and awkward...yeah**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys im sooooo sorry for not updating its just school Is a giant pain in The #$%& anyway I didnt come up with this idea well I kinda wrote it but it mostly came from R5AAFan she is epic :D so guys if you have any future idea`s please pm me or review cause I want a story with imputfrom readers so they will want to actually read it :D any way enough babble this is my chapter sorry its short D: ma bad ._. .-.**

**Disclaimer**

**No matter how many stars I wish on I will not nor will I ever own Austin and Ally. D: =_= *_* T_T**

**Austin's POV**

"Im Sorry it's just that my mum died when I was young and my dad left one day and never came back and when I saw you following me...well I just..." I thought about interrupting and apologizing but stopped myself in time for her to finish her sentence saying " I just wanted company since Kaylee died in the Incident with the hunter, I've been really lonely and I wanted someone to speak to and when I saw you I saw an opportunity for that and I just want to be" ahe hesitates before answering with "never mind, it's stupid" She finishes with a sad look on her face but little did she know was that he was a boy who NEVER and I repeat NEVER took no for an answer or NEVER wanted to see someone in pain, so being the gentlemen he was he whispered in the most soothing yet calm and gentle voice he could possibly muster

" Forget what hurt you in the past but never forget what it taught you, Nothing is stupid. This Is America For God Sakes everyone is innocent until proven guilty, everything is wise until proven stupid, You are You until proven a better You nothing can change that." I kinda shocked myself I never thought that would come out of my mouth and judging from the stunned look on Ally's face she was just as shocked and if possible even more! But the her face scrunched up and her eyebrows formed a neat knitted line across her forehead. I could tell she was thinking pretty hard. She kept opening and shutting her mouth as if she was gulping in air or water. She finally spoke saying " Cared and Loved for" At first I was lost being the slow person I am it took me 2 minutes to actually figure out what she meant. " I've wanted someone to speak to or to just be there for me and to actually care for me without wanting something in return." She sighed "I want to feel loved again after my family left Kaylee was all I had but then...Well you know...anyway, I just want to feel wanted again once everyone left I always thought I was a waste of space" She said on the verge of tears. I reached over and Hugged her and she hung on tightly around neck as if I was the last pickle at the picnic.

sorry its so short but im kinda in deep %#& cause i havent had my laptop for a while and ive been typing on my ipod so its short and i figured i should post before i lose reviewers well anyways bye :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Im sooooo sorry guys i went on a 2 week camping trip with the fam so i didnt post i hope u like im not proud of it but yea**

**anyway here it is...**

**Austin's POV**

She clung on to me and I could feel my shirt starting to soak up her tears but I didn't care, I was too busy thinking, as soon as she said that she wanted to feel loved again I immediately felt horrible I mean I had just yelled at the poor girl for nothing I make my own life choices Austin for3and it was MY decision not hers to come here. I kinda felt like some how it was my duty to keep her safe and to make he feel wanted and loved again, Im not sure of my feelings toward Ally but I am sure that i'm going to be there for her no matter what.

**Ally's POV**

I wanted to hold onto Austin forever and never let go, when I was with him I felt completely safe but at the same time vulnerable and I couldn't be vulnerable with everything that is happening in my life with the deaths and my family "leaving". Okay so I lied slightly to Austin my family didn't leave they were assassinated therefor my parents were where assassins, but i'm not proud of it. They were evil, deceiving and completely incapable of justice but I was never like them, I spent my time helping aspiring young singers and volunteering at orphanages. When I was 12 I realised I didn't want to live in my parents shadows and be known as the girls who is related to the biggest scoundrels in history so I tried to make something of myself and succeeded by becoming part of the GAL organization ( Greater Assassins League ) and becoming the best agent they ever had. Yes I said agent. I never wanted to kill anyone so I found a compromise and became an agent and the league couldn't be happier to have someone else out on the field to fight off the evil secret agents.


End file.
